Conventionally, some headphones which can be folded in a compact form when being carried or stored have been proposed as disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-125386).
As its basic form, the headphone includes an elastically deformable headband formed substantially into a U shape, which is mounted ranging from the human head's crown to both sides of the head, and a pair of headphone units supported at both ends of the headband. In the headphone described in the aforementioned Patent Document 1, the headband is made foldable by means of a hinge in a central portion of the headband, and the headphone units are connected to the ends of the headband so as to be turnable.
According to this configuration, the headphone can be folded in a compact form when being carried or stored as shown in FIG. 16 in the aforementioned Patent Document 1.
However, in the above-described conventional art, the headphone has a structure in which the headband is divided into two pieces in a central portion therefore, and these divided portions are connected to each other turnably by a hinge. Therefore, a pressing force toward the ear side, which acts on the headphone unit side via the headband, is weak, so that the headphone unit sometimes slips down or comes off during the use of the headphone.
To overcome this problem, in the above-described conventional art, an aural hook portion is provided on the headphone unit. Accordingly, however, the structure becomes complicated, and this configuration is also unfavorable in terms of cost. Also, upon mounting the headphone, it is necessary to put the aural hook portion on an auricle after the headband has been mounted on the head, which presents a problem of troublesome mounting operation.